


Dongeng Sebelum Tidur

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Scenes, F/M, Gen, Organized Crime, Psychological Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Ini bukan dongeng, bukan pula cerita yang ditulis berdasarkan hal-hal klise yang terjadi belakangan ini; pertemuan tak disengaja, jatuh cinta, menikah, memiliki keturunan lantas melanjutkan cerita kembali ke pertemuan tak di sengaja dan terus dan terus dan terus begitu seumpama lingkaran setan yang tak memiliki ujung.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman
Series: sastra pantang mati [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/648635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dongeng Sebelum Tidur

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime. No profit gained from this fanwork.

—London, 24 Desember 1988.

Hujan baru saja berhenti. Rumah Opera mulai banyak dipadati. Dari kejauhan, seseorang mengintip dan menimang-nimang untuk masuk lantas berbaur dengan segala golongan manusia.

Bulan mulai muncul sebagian dari balik pohon. Bau tanah basah mendominasi indera penciuman, melempar manusia-manusia pada kenangan di masa lalu, baik dan buruk berbaur bersama.

Andai meracaukan betapa kompleks manusia ini akan mendapat banyak uang, dia akan meracau sepanjang hari—sepanjang hidupnya jika perlu, sebab, betapa terlalu membludak perkara-perkara yang harus dikritisi mengenai arti dan guna menjadi manusia sesungguhnya itu sendiri. Bahkan banyak hal yang harus dia kritik mengenai kehidupan pribadinya sebagai mata-mata yang merangkap pula sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan sang kritisi pun mengakui betapa tak ada manusia yang sempurna di muka bumi ini.

Hidup ini rumit, masalah setiap kepala juga memiliki kerumitannya tersendiri, jalan rumit menuju tujuan akhir, lampu-lampu neon yang dihinggapi binatang kecil tak bernama—bergerombol, menimbulkan bunyi rumit yang membuat pening. Keberadaan Tuhan pun sama rumit. Katanya dekat, katanya jauh di atas sana, katanya malah tidak ada. Lalu yang menciptakan segenap kerumitan ini siapa—atau apa?

Bukan berarti dia termasuk salah satu dari ateis, seingatnya dia masih beragama. Tetapi jangan tanya agama apa. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya membahas hal-hal demikian, bisa-bisa nanti salah kaprah dan orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka lebih pintar dari ulat akan menggunjing di luar sana, bergosip mengenai pengadaannya yang samar dan tidak jelas apa jenis kelaminnya.

Anggap saja hari ini adalah hari tanpa penghakiman, tanpa tujuan, tanpa dasar dan tanpa basa-basi mengenai mencari sekeping jati diri. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang ini, yang terpenting di atas segalanya ialah uang dan uang dan uang yang mengalir tiada henti ke rekeningnya besok pagi. Jangan bayangkan manusia macam apa yang hendak dihabisinya nanti, jangan sesalkan apa yang disesalkan makhluk yang sudah tak lagi hidup. Biar segalanya mengalir seperti skenario film layar hitam dan putih mengenai keabsenan mereka soal warna lain.

(Tidak tahu kenapa, dia ingin menamai malam ini sebagai malam hitam dan putih. Malam di mana segenap bumi menjadi sunyi dan tenang sebab rupanya darah kental tidak begitu mengerikan karena sudah tidak lagi berwarna merah.)

_Jangan menarik pelatuk jika kau takut dunia mengkhianatimu._

_Jangan melangkah terlalu jauh jika kau tidak ingin tersesat dalam hitamnya kehidupan ini._

_Jangan hidup jika kau enggan mati._

_Jangan._

“Tahukah kau penyanyi opera yang akan tampil?”

Kawasan Knightsbridge, Rumah Opera, pukul delapan malam, menelusup menjadi bagian dari sekumpulan orang-orang penikmat seni dan bangsawan, menyamankan diri di antara kursi. Berdiri. Bertepuk tangan. Tersenyum khas. Tapi matanya membunuh setiap sudut, menjadikan mereka boneka tak berarti yang kebetulan ikut memainkan drama malam hitam dan putih ini.

Pertanyaan dan jawaban semacam itu mengingatkannya pada dongeng sebelum tidur yang sering dikisahkan neneknya waktu masih hidup dulu; dongeng seorang kesatria yang tenggelam ditelan semesta lautan karena melanggar adat dan norma kehidupan yang sudah lama diterapkan leluhur: jangan pernah memancing matahari, sebab, kalau matahari dapat, malam akan berlangsung selamanya. Dia takut. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa tidak boleh memancing matahari jika matahari sendiri berdiri pongah di ujung batas dunia, memancing manusia untuk memancingnya.

Namun pertanyaan polos itu tak pernah mampu dijawab. Anehnya, dongeng tersebut masih terus diceritakan sesaat sebelum waktu tidur tiba. Berulang-ulang, lagi dan lagi. Sampai suatu masa ia mengerti betapa dongeng itu tidak pernah nyata. Matahari begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau, jauh, jauh, jauh. Kalau dekat, bumi bisa hangus, manusia bisa lebur—tidak bahkan sebesar noktah. Kenapa harus memancing kehancuran jika kehancuran sudah nyaman berada di ujung sana, di batas dunia.

_Tahukah kau kenapa manusia tidak diizinkan memancing matahari?_

_Karena matahari akan membuat bumi hangus dalam satu kedipan mata, membuatmu hancur bahkan sebelum bulu-bulu halus di sekitar tengkukmu bergetar lembut, merasakan kengerian tiada akhir._

Dongeng masih saja mengalir pelan melewati setiap ingatan yang samar dan tak menentu. Membawa ia pada puncak keputus-asaan yang selama ini diam-diam menerobos masuk melalui celah di hatinya yang bolong-bolong, lupa belum ditutupi, lupa belum diobati. Namun, pada dasarnya, manusia adalah penyebab utama kehancuran. Bagaimana situasi membunuhnya di tengah malam bulan Desember itu, tepat satu hari sebelum natal tiba di mana lampu-lampu hijau dan merah menyala dari ujung kota hingga ke pedesaan. Hari di saat kebahagiaan (seharusnya) berkumpul.

Dia barangkali memang tidak terbunuh, tapi situasi telah membunuhnya sedemikian rupa, membuat ia lupa tentang dongeng menyenangkan yang dikisahkan neneknya mengenai seorang putri cantik jelita yang rela dipinang mafia bermata satu dan berkaki pincang. Berkat dongeng itulah dia kini berada; menjadi incaran polisi dan dicari-cari politisi berdompet tebal untuk membumi-hanguskan saingan mereka di kursi kedudukan. Ironis memang.

Sekian puluh orang tewas di tangannya selama enam tahun terakhir ini. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengerti rasa jijik mencium bau amis darah atau ketika warna merah pekat itu memenuhi indera pengelihatannya; tempat tidur berdarah, jalan berdarah, mobil berdarah, panggung berdarah. Kejadian sebenarnya sangat mengerikan. Seorang politisi kenamaan memberi sambutan di tengah-tengah panggung, berbicara mengenai malam yang dingin namun menyenangkan untuk menikmati drama dan opera (atau malam menyedihkan karena rupanya malam ini merupakan malam terakhir si politisi mengecap hidup).

Desingan peluru melesat cepat, telak mengenai organ vital. Orang-orang menjerit dan berhamburan keluar, memberinya kesempatan lenyap dari pandangan, tersamarkan, seakan tiga peluru yang ditembak secara beruntun itu tidak berasal dari pistol melainkan dari langit.

Tetapi satu orang perempuan melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah menduga akan membunuh manusia tak berdosa malam ini.

(Aneh, seakan mampu mendengar suara terompet berdengung kencang menerobos kedua lubang telinga hingga dia hilang keseimbangan dan pandangannya mengabur perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali jelas entah bagaimana bisa namun yang pertama kali tertangkap mata ialah sosok perempuan itu; memandangnya hampa dengan bibir berlipstik merah yang setengah terbuka.)

Seketika mengingatkannya pada setiap detil dongeng mengenai putri cantik jelita…

Ada tarian berdarah, suara denting piano yang pelan-pelan sirna, letupan senjata api, bau mesiu menusuk hidung. Teriakan menggema. Pembunuhan keluarga bangsawan yang dilakukan si mafia bermata satu dan berkaki pincang yang terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu serta keluarga besar lainnya. Itu merupakan dongeng paling klise yang pernah dia dengar dari neneknya. Katanya, bahkan lelaki buruk rupa dan buruk sifat pun menginginkan perempuan dari kalangan bangsawan yang anggun dan cantik dan berpendidikan dan baik hati.

Dan perempuan tersebut adalah anak dari keluarga yang dibunuh itu.

Menawarkan kehidupan lebih baik, si mafia meminang si perempuan tanpa merasa berdosa—dan si perempuan menerima pinangan si mafia seakan pembunuhan di malam berdarah itu tidak lebih dari sekadar mimpi buruk belaka. Bahkan hidup ini sesungguhnya hanya berupa mimpi, melesat dengan kecepatan penuh yang mengerikan.

Tapi kini satu lagi pertanyaan polos lolos dari pikiran dan membuatnya berandai-andai. Andai neneknya tidak tewas malam sebelum natal itu, andai para perampok tidak menargetkan rumahnya, andai ada mesin pemutar waktu agar ia dapat kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah kenyataan yang sebenarnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk didengar seperti dongeng putri cantik jelita dan mafia bermata satu dan berkaki pincang itu. Tidak mengapa meski neneknya akan berdongeng sepanjang malam, mengenai matahari, mengenai kutukan, mengenai keindahan. Serta mengenai bumi tempat manusia-manusia berpijak dan menaruh harapan ini.

_Benarkah si perempuan tidak menaruh motif apa-apa saat menerima pinangan dari si mafia?_

_Benarkah mereka hidup bahagia selamanya jika si perempuan bangsawan itu bisa saja membalaskan dendam atas kematian kedua orangtuanya dengan menembak mati si mafia tepat di dada atau batok kepala? Agaknya percintaan semacam itu terlalu muluk dan tidak masuk akal._

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang lagi-lagi memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatmu sulit menjawab ini._

“Apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku dan membuang identitasmu sebagai putri politisi yang aku bunuh itu?”

Ini bukan dongeng, bukan pula cerita yang ditulis berdasarkan hal-hal klise yang terjadi belakangan ini; pertemuan tak disengaja, jatuh cinta, menikah, memiliki keturunan lantas melanjutkan cerita kembali ke pertemuan tak di sengaja dan terus dan terus dan terus begitu seumpama lingkaran setan yang tak memiliki ujung. Ini tidak akan menjadi dongeng klise yang berakhir bahagia—atau dongeng sedih mengenai kesatria yang tenggelam dan tak pernah kembali lagi ke permukaan bumi hingga kini.

Ini akan menjadi kisah hidup manusia yang sebenar-benarnya mengenai tindakan dan pilihan yang memang harus diambil setiap kepala; membunuh atau dibunuh.

Tidak tahu dorongan dari mana yang membuatnya menawarkan hal tidak masuk akal semacam itu. Tapi tampaknya jawaban sudah jelas ada di tangan; dongeng dan segenap kemustahilan yang dimungkinkan penciptanya, yang kemudian dongeng itu dikisahkan secara turun-temurun dan sampai padanya. Ia sudah terpengaruh begitu dalam, begitu jauh dan tak tertolong lagi.

Pisau lipat diraih dari balik gaun berenda, air mata sudah tidak memiliki arti kalau tak membalaskan dendam atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Si perempuan berteriak keras, menerjang, mengamuk, menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi. Lalu berdiri tegap di hadapannya yang masih memandang sendu seakan meminta jawaban paling manis dari si perempuan.

“Beri aku namamu.” Ia meminta dengan amat sangat.

Orang-orang mengabaikan dunia. Selamatkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum memperhatikan orang lain. Sekian tembakan kembali terdengar. Semua penonton opera nyaris habis, terlebih setelah mendengar ledakan bom dari arah toilet. Bom yang digunakan untuk memancing kepanikan dan membuat mereka hilang akal lantas memilih untuk melarikan diri.

(Begitupula ia, hendak melarikan diri bersama orang-orang panik itu pada mulanya. Melebur dan hilang jejak. Namun si perempuan sudah tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.)

“Persetan!”

Perempuan tersebut menyerang dengan segenggam senjata tajam. Tangan ditangkis mudah. Pisau terlempar jauh. Si lelaki pelaku penembakan mendadak melankolis, barangkali karena diberi ingatan tiba-tiba mengenai dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

“Namaku Levi, kode namaku adalah Tiga Belas, karena di mana aku berada, di sanalah kesengsaraan akan datang.” Tangan si perempuan diputar ke belakang, ditekuk, membuat satu jeritan pilu lolos di Rumah Opera. Bibir menempel di telinga, membisikan kata-kata yang tampaknya tidak masuk akal untuk dikatakan.

“Kau benar-benar cantik seperti seorang putri dari cerita dongeng, tapi kau berbeda karena kau tidak bodoh dan tunduk pada cinta. Aku suka padamu, suka pada caramu tidak menjawab tawaran pinangan dariku. Tapi sejujurnya aku berharap kau memberikan jawaban manis yang paling ingin kudengar malam ini, agar aku tidak lagi-lagi melempar pertanyaan sulit pada nenekku yang sudah tenang di surga sana.”

Malam benar-benar hanya menyisakan dua warna; hitam dan putih.

“Beri aku namamu dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini, Nona.”

“M-Mikasa…”

Seakan mendengar suara terompet berdengung panjang di telinga, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sehabis ini. Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa. Betapa malang. Andai Tuhan tidak menaruhmu di rahim istri seorang politisi kejam, hidupmu pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu berdansa-dansi untuk menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya, tidak perlu pula kau telan bulat-bulat kenyataan pahit mengenai apa yang diperbuat ayahmu di kursi pemerintahan. Ah. Memang sudah menjadi suratan, beginilah jalan hidup perempuan cantik itu.

“Aku harap kau menerima lamaran dariku tapi aku tahu ini bukan cerita dongeng dan aku tahu percintaan semacam itu sungguhlah tidak masuk akal.” Menghela napas, ia melepaskan cengkeraman pada tangan perempuan bernama Mikasa itu. Mikasa berbalik badan sehingga mata keduanya saling memandang. Adegan klise yang menjemukan. Levi tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama—tidak bahkan ketika perempuan berambut pendek tersebut mematung kaku dengan sorot mata yang menuntut penjelasan.

(Tapi tidak ada penjelasan yang bisa ia jelaskan, kenapa, kenapa. Lagi pula, kenapa tidak membiarkan segalanya menyatu bersama alam dan tertidur pulas hingga dunia hancur lebur dan peradaban manusia terhenti karena rahasia selamanya akan menjadi rahasia.)

“Terima kasih, Mikasa.”

Levi bahkan tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya merasa harus berterima kasih pada Mikasa.

“Kuharap kau bersedia menyampaikan pesanku pada Nenek untuk tidak lagi memusingkan kehidupanku yang sudah sebegini kacau akibat dari dongeng-dongeng yang dia kisahkan padaku sepanjang malam sebelum waktu tidur tiba.”

(Dan ia bahkan meracau, meracau tidak tentu sebelum klimaks membawanya pada realita bahwa tidak mungkin ada percintaan semacam itu, tidak mungkin ada karena memang beginilah yang ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya; menerima panggilan, mendapat tugas lantas menuntaskan semuanya sampai ke akar. Levi tidak pernah menjumpai perempuan manapun yang kelak ia anggap sebagai takdirnya, tidak pernah dan tidak akan dan tidak mungkin.)

Ia bisa melihat ekspresi perempuan itu sebelum timah panas meluncur cepat seumpama waktu yang melesat kilat meninggalkan manusia-manusia dalam kebimbangan dalam keputus-asaan tak berujung yang membawa mereka pada kehampaan bernama kematian pada akhirnya.

Satu desingan peluru terdengar memecah keheningan. Bau mesiu menusuk tepat di depan hidung. Anggap saja hari ini adalah hari tanpa penghakiman, tanpa tujuan, tanpa dasar dan tanpa basa-basi mengenai mencari sekeping jati diri atau bahkan membuktikan dongeng abadi tentang cinta sejati. Sebab, darah kental sudah tidak lagi mengerikan karena malam ini adalah malam hitam dan putih di mana darah sudah bukan lagi berwarna merah.[]

Revisi:

23:38 PM – March 11, 2021


End file.
